gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:XLS
The frontal fascia is pure Santa Fe. It's already been established by members of GTAForums that the front end resembles the Hyundai Santa Fe more than the Acadia. Compare it for yourself: :I definitely see it. I still see the Merc in the rest of the bodywork however. Thanks for pointing that out ;) Monk Talk 16:23, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Uh.... No. The front of the XLS actually reassembles the 2017 Ford Escape, At least for the headlights and fascia. Don't believe me? Look at it. And this is not coincidental, because the 2017 Ford Escape was released before the new XLS was. Though I ain't gonna do this without your permission this time. I'm actually asking permission here before changing it. - GTA5forthewin100mph 4:24 PM, June 29th, 2016 (Canada) :Nah, not really. The Escape looks too big in terms of the lights and grille. The Santa Fe looks about right. Sorry. Monk Talk 20:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, that's fine. Though at least the interior of the headlights? Also, the grill looks similar to the 2017 Ford Edge's. Also I'm glad we're not fighting anymore. I from now on will respect your wishes. I'm just saying that it doesn't look like a SantaFe really that much. But what about the new Tucson? I guess i'll keep that opinion to myself then. - GTA5forthewin100mph 5:52 PM, June 29th, 2016 (Canada) GLC Class? Are you serious? It's not a GLC Class. Tip, do some research before just incorrectly remembering some random Mercedes name and saying that's what it looks like. If you actually look and compare, it closely resembles a Mercedes GL/GLS63 AMG especially in the rear. Nothing about it says GLC. A GLC is smaller than the Serrano which is based on the last generation M Class. It's a GL/GLS63 AMG. I'm just going to say it rather than edit it in because I'm pretty sure somebody will undo my edit without saying why. --Zulu2065 (talk) 12:53, June 4, 2016 (UTC)-- :Your attitude is utterly disgusting. When a new DLC comes out, I rush to get the pages and pictures uploaded - I don't really put much research into it until A) I see PROPER pictures of it B) the DLC is MONTHS away (like the heists was) or C) until I see the car for myself in-game. That means what I throw into the description is based on my own knowledge, my own quick searches, etc. I'll admit I see the GLS, but I also see the GLC, so I'm going to say it's primarily both. I don't need you to mock my intelligence, nor get shirty with me just because I quickly wrote something down in order to provide for the readers and community. Get a grip and sort out the attitude. I'll treat you how you treat me, as quite frankly, I've had enough of your utter slagging off - every time you see a reasonably similar car written into the description that isn't exactly correct, you slag us off - We're not all bloody masterminds - we don't make the game. And yeah, I recommend you don't edit here, because you're probably the guy to add utter bullsh*t along with your "factually correct" nonsense, such as a sarcastic reference to the GTA Wiki community. Monk Talk 16:23, June 4, 2016 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:23, June 11, 2016 (UTC) XLS and Gresley These two look pretty similar, even though they were made by two, different manufacturers. On a side note, am thinking of re-buying the XLS again, since I have three 20-car garages. 17:17, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :The overall shapes are similar, but then again a lot of SUVs are like that, particularly Fords, Mercedes and BMW's. But the idea that they are pretty similar isn't that accurate, it isn't hard to notice the big differences. Since we already noted this similarity, why have we started a new section on the talk page? Monk Talk 17:20, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Makes sense. IDK why I even started the talk page so you're free to delete the section from here if you want, heh. 17:23, April 3, 2017 (UTC)